Ally's winter day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally get to have a fun winter day. Yay!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note. Thanks to my friend LoveShipper who wanted me to write a winter-fun story. Here it is!**

* * *

**Ally's winter day**

**Ally Dawson wakes up. She rub her eyes and stretch her body. Last night, she and Austin were up late and wrote a song.**

When she pull away the pink curtains from the window and look out, Ally is very surprised when she sees...snow. Soft cream-white snow. Real snow.

"OMG, snow! How? It's never snowing in Miami. Never. This has to be a dream." says Ally.

There's snow on the ground and snow is also falling from the sky, just like in the Christmas movies that Ally love so much.

"Dad, have you seen? We have snow. This is the most adorable miracle ever." says Ally as she run downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mornin' there, Ally. I've seen the snow. I was surprised too. Snow in Miami, that's not supposed to happen." says Lester Dawson.

"I know, but still it has happened and I think it's awesome." says Ally with a cute smile.

Lester turns on the radio and he and Ally can hear a reporter say "Because of the once in a lifetime event of snow in Miami all kids have a day off from school."

"Dang, me love school..." mumbles Ally to herself.

"Yes, but you can spend the day with Austin instead. He's still your boyfriend, right...?" says Lester in a nice friendly voice.

"Austin is my boyfriend, yes." says Ally.

Ally walk back up to her room to get her green winter coat. Usually you'd never need a piece of clothing like that in Miami, but Ally got one last year anyway. Ally is always ready for everything.

Soon she finds the cute green coat. It's a nice coat in a bright green color and it has a pink soft faux-fur collar.

Ally pull off her jammies and put on jeans, a warm cozy sweater and finally her green winter coat and then she heads over to Sonic Boom.

On the way there, Ally sees little kids building snowmen and having snowball fights.

It's so sweet and makes Ally go "Awwwww!"

When she reach Sonic Boom, Ally pull out her phone and dial Austin's number.

"Austin Moon here."

"Hi, this is Ally."

"Ally, hi there my love."

"Come meet me at the store please."

"I'm gonna eat breakfast. See ya in 40 minutes, girlie."

"Sweet little me will be waitin'..."

"I know. See ya soon, Ally. Bye!"

"Yup! Bye!"

40 minutes later, Austin shows up. He's wearing a red winter jacket and he smile when he sees his Ally.

"Austin, you're here. Sweet." says Ally.

"Ally, you're so cute." says Austin.

"We have snow. Totally nice...right, Austin?" says Ally.

"Yeah...I was really surprised when I saw it. Usually we don't get a white winter here." says Austin. "It's cool."

"The store won't be open today so we can have fun." says Ally.

"Okay. So what does my sweet girlie Ally wanna do?" says Austin with a nice friendly tone.

"Me wanna build a snowman, cause I never got to do that when I was little." says Ally.

"Sounds fun. Okay, let's do that." says Austin.

Ally put on her coat and they go out.

While they start to build a snowman, Ally sings in a low soft tone.

_**Winter for real now. That is so pretty.**_

_**Awesome and fun, for everyone. Fun times in a winter wonderland.**_

_**Me and Austin we are building snowman. That is really nice and really fun.**_

_**I am feeling nice and very happy. It's a very awesome day for us.**_

"Those aren't the lyrics for that song." says Austin as he laugh a bit.

"No, but in the Ally-version of the song they are." says Ally as she laugh too.

"Awww, Ally! You're so fun and sweet." says Austin.

"Awww! So are you, Austin." says Ally.

Soon the snowman is finished.

"We've built a cute snowman." says Ally.

"Ally my cutie, yes we have." says Austin.

"Awww!" says Ally in a soft sweet voice.

"Now...what's next today? Snowball fight?" says Austin.

"Uh, not snowball fight. I'm too weak for that." says Ally.

"You're not weak, but I'm not gonna force you to do anything." says Austin.

"Sweet. Let's go inside now. I wanna look at the snow from inside so I can be warm and safe while still be able to see the beautiful white snow." says Ally.

Austin follows Ally back into Sonic Boom.

"What a beautiful day." says Ally as she sit by the window, looking at the snow outside.

"Very true." says Austin.

"Tell me, before you ever knew me, before you met me the very first time, did you think you'd fall in love with a girl like me?" says Ally.

"No I didn't..." says Austin. "I used to think that I'd be dating a cheerleader."

"And now you only love me, a sweet normal girl." says Ally.

"Yes, Ally. I only love you." says Austin.

"Awww!" says Ally.

"Have you talked to your mom lately?" says Austin.

"Unfortunately not. Mom's been really busy, I guess. She'll contact me when she have the time." says Ally.

"Your mom's cool. Do you remember when you took me with you to meet her in Africa?" says Austin.

"I do remember and you're so right, my mom is totally cool." says Ally.

Later that day, after lunch, Ally goes to the park.

There she sees some kids and being the nice person she is, Ally buy the kids candy.

"Thanks, nice girlie!" says the kids when Ally gives them the candy she bought.

"No problem, kids!" says Ally with a friendly smile.

Before she goes back to Sonic Boom, Ally watch the kids have a casual snowball fight.

"How was the park?" says Austin when his girlfriend enter Sonic Boom.

"Cute. Some kids where havin' a snowball fight." says Ally.

"Did you join?" says Austin.

"No, me don't like snowball fights. I'm so skinny and weak." says Ally.

"Ally, you are strong. Much stronger than other girls at school. Don't say that you're weak." says Austin as he gives Ally a soft hug.

"Thanks, Austin! You say such sweet things." says Ally.

"Of course, girlie. Anything for my sweet adorable Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Awww, you care so much about me." says Ally.

"Yes, cause you're my girlfriend and I love you." says Austin.

"Austin, I gotta write about this day in my book later." says Ally.

"Your special book?" says Austin.

"The one and only. My special very private book." says Ally.

"Okay, Ally...time for me to go home. It's been a great day. See you tomorrow, girlie." says Austin.

"Me love you!" says a very happy Ally as she gives Austin a nice romantic kiss.

Later after dinner, Ally write about the day in her book:

"Dear Book! Ally D speaking. Today was a really awesome day. Why? Because I got to spend the day with Austin and because we actually have snow here in Miami. Very much love from the girlie Ally-Cat. Awww!"

"Awwww! What a sweet winter day me and Austin's had today." thinks Ally to herself.

**The End.**


End file.
